


Fruit Baskets

by heffalumps



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffalumps/pseuds/heffalumps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian has an opinion on the Commander's slow love life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fruit Baskets

    "So, are you going to tell her or not?"   
    "What do you want, Dorian?" Cullen sighed, looking up from his desk. "I have reports that need to be read, reports that need to be written, reports..."   
    "That I'm sure can wait for ten minutes, Oh Great Commander. I only need a few moments of your time. I can make it worthwhile, don't you worry." Dorian smirked in that annoyingly knowing way of his as he stepped into the Commander's office, not minding that he hadn't actually been invited in. "I'll just take a seat here, I hope you don't mind." Not that he gave the Commander any chance to mind before plopping down on the chair at the desk. "Now, I want to talk about this girl trouble you're having, Commander." Dorian crossed his hands over his chest, leaning back and crossing his legs, looking as comfortable as ever.  
    "The... what? Dorian, I'm very busy, as I'm sure you're aware," Cullen almost spluttered, rubbing his neck in a way that made Dorian grin.  
    "Ah, I can see this is a touchy subject for you. Tsk, tsk. It's alright, I won't tell anyone. I think you should, however, and that's why I'm here."  
    Cullen quickly dropped his hand, but not before wiping it across his brow, sighing heavily. "I haven't the slightest idea what you mean. If you're not going to get to the point, you may as well excuse yourself. These reports are..."  
    "Extremely important, I'm sure. As is what I've come here to say. You need to tell her everything." Dorian rolled his eyes. "And by 'tell her everything', I don't mean you should just stutter, beat around the bush for a moment and change the subject. I've seen you do that. It's not helping anyone."  
    "I... you... you know?" Cullen sat down in his own chair, leaning his elbows on the desk - and the reports he'd been so worried about a moment before. His brown eyes sought Dorian's gaze, his expression as much intent as it was anxious.  
    "The whole bloody Inquisition knows, Cullen - well, at least most of it does. She, shockingly, seems to be completely oblivious... for reasons I cannot entirely fathom, since she's not dense in the least." Dorian sighed and leaned forward, towards Cullen, his tone suddenly becoming more serious. "You should tell her. It will make you both much happier."  
    "But what should I do? How should I say it? What if she doesn't... feel the same way? She's the Inquisitor, Dorian. I work with her, and we need to maintain a good working relationship. Being rejected by her would... would be... it... well, it just wouldn't be good for the Inquisition. And we need to do what is best for the Inquisition." Cullen stared at his hands as he spoke, then glanced towards Dorian.  "I do, at any rate, as does the Herald."  
    "Ouch, point taken," Dorian drawled as he rolled his eyes. "I am considering what is best for two of my friends. Yes, I consider you a friend, Ser Commander, no need to rub your neck again. The Inquisitor, however... She's very dear to me. I consider her a close personal friend. I do not like to see her go through this confusion and pain any more than I like seeing you do battle with it."  
    "She's going through confusion and pain?" Cullen's gaze was sharp on the other man's face, as if daring him to contradict his earlier statement. "What do you mean by that?"   
    "What indeed, I wonder... I couldn't possibly mean that I've had some conversations with our Lady Herald, and I am possibly more in tune with her thoughts than you seem to be. Do you think I would be forcing you on her like this if I didn't think that was what she wanted?" Dorian, once again, rolled his eyes. "You have me so exhasparated I'm afraid I'm running out of ways to express it, dearest Commander."  
    Cullen stared at his hands, thinking. Dorian could almost see the cogs in the Commander's brain turning, and was about to say something witty when Cullen suddenly spoke up: "Maker's breath. What in the world will I say to her? What should I do?"   
    "Get her a fruit basket, everyone loves those." Dorian was already halfway to the door, convinced his work here was done. "Oh, and Commander?" Dorian turned around, leaning on the doorframe in a casual manner that conflicted with the conviction behind his next words. "I would say I'd kill you if you hurt her, but she's far more likely to do that herself. You may never meet her like again - try not to screw things up, okay?"  
    And with that, Dorian was out the door, leaving a very confused Commander sitting at his desk. "... He doesn't really want me to get her a fruit basket, does he? Maker's breath..." All the same, Cullen felt something warm in the pit of his stomach.  
    She felt the same way.    


End file.
